Members of the medical profession--both practitioners, as well as research scientists--seem to be unequivocally of the opnion that cigarette and cigar smoking is harmful, not only to those actively smoking, but also to "passive smokers", i.e. those who are present in rooms (this term including also railway compartments and autobuses) in which people smoke.
The present invention provides a device safeguarding passive smokers against the harmful effects of ciagarette or cigar smoke.